


Боже, храни Америку!

by WTF STony 2021 (WTF_STony_2020)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top Steve Rogers, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_STony_2020/pseuds/WTF%20STony%202021
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF STony. Тексты высокого рейтинга





	Боже, храни Америку!

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 

Как трахается Капитан Америка, спросите вы?

Основательно.

У этого слова десятки синонимов, но смысл всё равно один.

Он трахается основательно, целеустремлённо и упрямо. Как можно трахаться упрямо? В случае Стива — думать в первую очередь о других, сколько бы его не умоляли срывающимся от стонов голосом. Точнее — о другом, потому что Стив всегда думает об одном конкретном человеке, принцип жизни которого тоже — много думать. Только вот, оказавшись под Капитаном Америка, все мысли этого человека основательно, целеустремлённо и упрямо вытрахиваются из головы через задницу. 

Вообще сложно о чём-то думать, когда мощный капитанский член снуёт внутри поршнем, а крепкие бёдра ритмично отбивают на подмятом Стивом теле самую что ни на есть музыку первоклассного секса.

Стив — Капитан даже без звёздно-полосатых тряпок, сваленных кучей у кровати. Даже без щита, аккуратно водруженного на кресло. Даже без планов, разведок, спасательных операций и хрен-пойми-чего-остального.

Стив — Капитан каждый раз, когда загоняет по яйца. Когда долбит часами. Когда кончает настолько обильно, что сперма переливается через резинку и стекает по промежности к яйцам. Педантичный ублюдок (“Я зачат в законном браке, Тони!”) и оружие массового сексуального поражения, направленное на конкретного человека.

Капитан Америка трахается, будто защищает Родину — самоотверженно, пылко, отдавая всего себя ради благих целей. Каждый раз, каждый чёртов раз после того, как Стив захлопывает дверь и расстёгивает ширинку, благие цели — это насквозь мокрые от спермы и пота простыни, растянутая дырка и пустые яйца. 

Он трахается так же, как Родину любит — неистово и преданно. Готовый отдать себя без остатка. Готовый уступить, если придётся. Готовый с поразительным рвением, едва не доводящим до потери сознания (не его, нет, конечно же, о выносливости Стива Роджерса можно слагать легенды или лучше — эротичекие ужасы!) бесконечно работать главным орудием сексуальных пыток, которым его наградила природа (и немного наука). 

Его оргазм — как заслуженная и отработанная медаль высшего ранга в конце войны. Он не разменивается на промежуточные поощрения после каждого сражения. Ему важен финал, к которому Капитан каждый раз подходит неизменным победителем. 

От самого начала, когда матрас прогибается под его весом, а кончить можно от одного лишь предвкушения, и до самого конца, когда в синих, наполненных торжеством, глазах отражаются несуществующие звёзды, его цель, его миссия, смысл всего существования — бесконечное, всепоглощающее удовольствие. Тяжёлая солёная головка во рту, мокрый язык в пульсирующей дырке, уверенная ладонь на члене и тугая, плотная заполненность, чтобы стать долбаным единым целым — вот его принцип достижения цели. Натёртый член, саднящая задница, ноющая боль в мышцах спины и бёдер, сорванный нескончаемыми просьбами, стонами и криками голос — вот его главная награда. 

И каждый раз, как Стив с неистовой страстью стремится получить награду, кажется, он открывает всё новые и новые грани возможностей и человеческого тела, и тела суперсолдата. Он отдаёт всего себя, свою душу и сердце, но требует взамен столько же, не меньше, иначе в его системе координат происходящее — не по-настоящему.

Что может сказать Тони Старк о том, как трахается Капитан? Ну, уже после того, как вспоминает, как вообще разговаривать...

“Боже, храни Америку!”  



End file.
